


Two Against One

by dotfic



Series: Impverse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the boys capture an imp, Dean gets pwned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Against One

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Direct follow up to my ficlet [Next Time, Duck](http://dotfic.livejournal.com/87488.html). [](http://ultraviolet9a.livejournal.com/profile)[**ultraviolet9a**](http://ultraviolet9a.livejournal.com/) wanted a sequel -- and I just needed an excuse. And this whole thing is because of [](http://ileliberte.livejournal.com/profile)[**ileliberte**](http://ileliberte.livejournal.com/) in the first place.

For one thing, it was really goddamned cold.

For another, they'd been sitting on that half-rotted tree trunk for about half an hour now. Dean tugged the green Packers hat more firmly over his multi-colored hair and blew on his hands; beside him, Sam's elbow bumped his arm as he tucked his hands between his knees. Their gloves were in the Impala, which was about three-quarters of a mile back through the woods, parked at the side of the road. At least the moss made for a soft seat.

The scrawny brown creature in the glass jar kept blinking at them, the delicate, twig-like fingers splayed against the glass.

"Maybe we could..."

"No," Dean said, and kicked a knobbed stick into the bushes.

"But -- " Sam leaned forward, lowering his gigantic, gangly torso so he could peer more closely at the imp imprisoned in the jar. "I think he kind of likes us, Dean. He probably wouldn't cause trouble. In fact, he might help us. In some cultures..."

Dean snapped up a hand, palm flat. "Don't want to hear it."

"C'mon. Don't you think he's kind of cute?" Sam said, jamming his hands into his pockets, a wheedling note in his voice, as if he was twelve instead of twenty-two.

" _Cute_? Baby elephants are cute. That little blue alien in the Disney movie was cute. That --" Dean shuffled his boot closer to the jar, stopping short of kicking it, while the imp began to scamper in frantic circles, making mouse-like noises, "is an imp. A supernatural...thing. A little monster. It wrecks homes, causes traffic accidents, curdles milk..."

The sigh Sam let out was so big, Dean was shocked when the spare foliage over their heads didn't so much as flutter.

Aw, hell.

Dean got to his feet, faster than if a bug had run up the leg of his jeans, and paced around to the other side of the tree trunk, while Sam turned his head, tracking him, still with that pathetic look on his face. _That_ look, the one that spoke of every time Sam had come in out of the rain with a little wet kitten held protectively in his skinny arms, every time they'd seen a lonesome dog with no collar and matted fur loping along some back road and Sam would ask, every time they had to leave somewhere that the people had pets and Sam got attached, and Dad always said _no_ with a finality stronger than concrete.

Doomed, that's what he was.

Because now they were _both_ giving him the sad puppy look. The imp's lower lip actually trembled.

Little beast was doing it on purpose.

"It's a chance to learn more about them. We can keep him under iron, Dean. A few more days."

Dean picked up the glass jar. "I hate you," he said, then turned and started to hike back towards the car.

Under his arm, the imp started to make a sound a lot like a purr.

Continued in [Clay Pigeon](http://dotfic.livejournal.com/126911.html)


End file.
